This proposal seeks partial support for the Gordon Research Conference on Biomolecular Interactions and Methods, which will take place on January 13 -18, 2008 in Ventura, California. The broad and long term goal of this meeting is to advance our quantitative understanding of biomolecular complexes so that we may characterize the molecular basis for biological functions, disease, and therapeutic intervention. The theme of the 2008 meeting, Protein Interaction Dynamics: Theory, Methods, and Practice, will explore the state-of-the-art for characterizing protein dynamics, the effect of protein motions on binding interactions, and the dynamics of molecular associations in biological systems. The specific aims are to assemble135 scientists from the disciplines of computational biology, biophysics, chemistry, and cell biology to discuss research on the forefront of quantitative biology. The program will address the assembly of molecular machines, advances in physical methods, single-molecule dynamics, enzyme dynamics, protein-drug interactions, the effect of protein fluctuations on function, conformational heterogeneity and natively disordered proteins, and the dynamics of protein networks. Dr. David Baker (University of Washington) will present a keynote address on the computational design of protein complexes. Financial support will include sponsoring the registration for five graduate students and postdoctoral fellows, giving special consideration to first-time Gordon Conference attendees, women, underrepresented minorities, and persons with disabilities. This proposal is significant because the Biomolecular Interactions and Methods Gordon Research Conference provides a unique opportunity for scientists to focus on the highly interdisciplinary subject of protein interaction dynamics in a discussion-oriented meeting. The health- relatedness of this application is that biomolecular interactions underlie all biological processes, and detailed knowledge of these processes is critical for understanding the molecular basis of disease and developing new therapies. [unreadable] [unreadable] The Biomolecular Interactions and Methods Gordon Research Conference provides the opportunity for scientists from the disciplines of biophysics, computational biology, chemistry, and cell biology to discuss research on the forefront of quantitative biology. This meeting addresses methods for studying the formation of complexes between two or more proteins, between proteins and nucleic acids (e.g. DNA), and between proteins and drugs. Since all biological processes involve interactions between molecules, understanding these interactions is critical for understanding the molecular basis for disease and for developing the next generation of therapies. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]